


What Happens In The Arrowverse

by 10sturkristina



Series: What Happens In The Arrowverse [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alien Bar (Supergirl TV 2015), Argo City, Astra (Supergirl TV 2015) Lives, Aunt Kara Danvers, Aunt Lena Luthor, BAMF Astra!, BAMF Kara Danvers, BAMF Lena Luthor, Barry Allen is The Flash, Barry Allen temporarily becomes Superboy, Beebo the God of War, Butch Kara Danvers, Cat Grant Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Central City, Clark Kent Is An Ass!, Clark and James trash talk Lena, Confident Kara Danvers, Crisis On Earth-X Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Drama, Earth 1, Earth 38, Elseworlds Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Episode Tag, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Invasion, James "Jimmy" Olsen Bashing, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Kara Danvers doesn't take shit from anyone., Kara Danvers temporarily becomes the Green Arrow, Kara gets everyone watching black and white Dennis the Menace and Wizard of Oz, L-Corp (Supergirl TV 2015), Lena Luthor & Maggie Sawyer Friendship, Lena Luthor Has Friends, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena and James broke up because of Domestic abuse, Livewire redemption, M/M, Midvale (Supergirl TV 2015), National City, Oliver Queen temorarily becomes The Flash, Other, Past Lena Luthor/James "Jimmy" Olsen, Reign is good, Rhea is a bitch so is Lillian, Romance, Ruby is smart, STAR Labs, Sam doesn't know she has powers yet but is a Kryptonian, Sam is Reign and not a worldkiller!, Samantha "Sam" Arias & Lena Luthor Friendship, Samantha "Sam" Arias Has Powers, Samantha Arias is a Kryptonian, Smart Kara Danvers, Star City, Supergirl time travels, The DEO | Department of Extra-Normal Operations, Verdant Nightclub (Arrow TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10sturkristina/pseuds/10sturkristina
Summary: This will kind of be my own spin on the different shows I don't have the time to do word for word of each episode. I will try to remember some of the correct lines. But I want to make this my story, how I want it to be and I thought the episodes should have gone. The episodes will still have the same names as the regular ones. I hope I do this series justice. This is my first time on here as a writer but I love reading other stories. Sorry if I don't have your ship or pairing but these are my ships and stories. Please feel free to comment but please don't be rude to one another. We are entitled to our own thoughts and opinions. Thanks for reading if you did.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Amaya Jiwe/Zari Tomaz, Astra/Samantha Arias, Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow, Cat Grant/Lois Lane, Cecile Horton/Joe West, Cisco Ramon/Iris West, Clark Kent/James "Jimmy" Olsen, Dinah Drake/Tommy Merlyn, Hayden Prentiss/Diana Prince (Wonder Woman), Imra Ardeen/Nia Nal, J'onn J'onzz/M'gann M'orzz, Jesse "Quick" Wells/Wally West, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen, Lucy Lane/Alura In-Ze | Alura Zor-El, Moira Queen/Walter Steele, Mon-El/Winn Schott Jr., Nate Heywood/Felicity Smoak, Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer, Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance, Quentin Lance/Eliza Danvers, Roy Harper/Thea Queen
Series: What Happens In The Arrowverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085042
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. Team Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to describe what will be happening in the chapter.

Supergirl  
[Season 1 Opening] My name is Kara Zor El.  
When I was a child, my planet Krypton was dying. I was sent to Earth to protect my cousin. But my pod got knocked off-course and by time I got here, my cousin had already grown up and become Superman. And so I hid my powers until recently when an accident forced me to reveal myself to the world. To most people I'm assistant at Catco Worldwide Media. But in secret, I work with my adoptive sister for the DEO to protect my city from alien life and anyone else that means to cause it harm. I am Supergirl. My team consists of my adopted sister Alex Danvers, my martian father figure DEO Director Hank Henshaw or J'onn Jonzz known as Martian Manhunter, Major Lucy Lane DEO Co Director, Winn Schott tech support/suits, Mon El known as Valor, Maggie Sawyer NCPD Detective, James Olsen known as Guardian (ass), Nia Nal known as Dreamer and my mother Alura Zor El. We operate in National City on Earth 38. 

The Flash  
[Season 1 Opening]  
To Understand what I'm about to tell you, you need to do something first. You need to believe in the impossible. Can you do that? Good. You see that Red Blur? That's me. That too. There I am again. My name is Barry Allen. I am the fastest man alive. My story is pretty simple. My whole life I have been running. Usually from bullies. Sometimes I escaped. Sometimes I did not. But after that night, I was running from something much scarier. Something I could never explain. Something impossible. My team operates out of Star Labs in Central City on Earth 1. My team members are Joe West my father since I was 11, Iris West my foster sister, Caitlin Snow the love of my life and best friend, Cisco Ramon my brother in all things and best friend and Harry Wells from Earth 2. 

Arrow  
[Season 1 Opening] The name of the island they found me on is Lian-Yu. It's Mandarin for "Purgatory." I've been "stranded" here for 5-years. I've dreamt of my rescue every cold black night since then. For 5 years, I have had only one thought, one goal... survive... Survive and one day return home. The island held many dangers. To live, I had to make myself more than what I was, to forge myself into a weapon. I am returning not the boy who was shipwrecked but the man who will bring justice to those who have poisoned my city. My name is Oliver Queen. My team operates in a bunker under my nightclub Verdant. We operate in Star City taking down the corrupt and doing our best to keep our city safe of corruption, drugs and weapons and lets just say it takes a village. My team consists of John Diggle known as Spartan, Felicity Smoak known as Overwatch, Laurel Lance and the love of my life known as the Black Canary, Tommy Merlyn my best friend known as Prometheus and Thea Queen my baby sister known as Speedy because it is a nickname from childhood because she was always chasing me as a kid. I love her so much. She is my everything. 

Legends  
[Season 1 Opening]  
A group of misfits chosen by a time master Rip Hunter to avenge the death of his wife and son. To keep time in place and defeat the evil that wants to change history and not for the better. They aren't the perfect people but they become a family. A group of of heroes and legends. They consist of Captain Sara Lance, Mick Rory known as Heatwave, Zari Tomaz known as Z, Amaya Jiwe known as Vixen, Nate Heywood known as Steel, Ray Palmer known as The Atom and Nyssa Raatko formerly Nyssa al Ghul known as Artemis who is the daughter of Ras al Ghul from the League of Assassins.

Red Arrow  
[Opening] My name is Hayden Prentiss my life story is not a happy one. See I was born a girl but when I hit puberty my body changed and the way doctors described it they called it intersex. I have male genitalia. My parents raised me very religious. I was raised in the Catholic faith I still practice it just because it gives me hope, faith and comfort to believe in something. When I was 14 my parents kicked me out and I ended up in Nanda Parbat training in the League of Assassins by Ra's al Ghul. Everyone knows there is only one way to be release from the league and that is by death. But when I was 15 I asked Ra's to challenge me by sword and if I won I got my freedom with no consequences, but if I lost I stayed in the league. We had our fight and I survived the sword of Ra's al Ghul therefore I became the next Ra's al Ghul but chose my freedom instead of leading the league. I turned it into a league of heroes instead of what it was. I was proud of myself. After leaving the league at age 16 I met the girl of my dreams Olivia and I knew I would marry her and we got married at 18. Four days after getting married I went off into the Marine Corps where I stayed for 20 months. It was very hard to leave but I did it. After coming home I decided to continue to help people so I decided to join the police academy. I spent one year as a beat cop in uniform before taking my detectives test and becoming a homicide detective in DC. In 2009 my world changed I became a mother to a daughter Charlie. She was my world. Years passed and in May 2013 my wife and daughter were killed in a car accident by a drunk driver who was never charged. I think it was because of corruption. I honestly never found out why. A year after their deaths I decided I needed a change of scenery and I moved to National City, CA home of Superman. Yes I believe in the multiverse as I had heard theories and thought anything is possible. Suddenly in the beginning of 2015 this strange man appeared and gave me a ring with never ending powers. Powers beyond anything you could imagine. It will only work with my DNA. I decided to use this ring to help different cities. This ring gave me multiple abilities such as flight, strength, speed, stamina, bulletproof, and being able to see across different earths and universes. So I watched other cities and then made my move in Central City first encountering the Flash who is now a friend known as Barry Allen. I also met Oliver Queen or The Arrow in Star City, he didn't trust me at first but now he does at least I think he does. But then the day finally came and I another Kryptonian made her debut. Kara Zor El Danvers known as Supergirl. She is amazing, smart, beautiful and someone I look forward to working with. This only part of the amazing journey starting with me and the others out there with or without powers. As the Supers say El Mayarah Stronger Together. My team consists of myself known as the Red Arrow, General Astra known as Dark Angel and Samantha "Sam" Arias known as Reign who are both Kryptonians, Imra Ardeen known as Saturn Girl and Diana Prince known as Wonder Woman. Astra's husband Non was sent to Fort Rozz the prison for murder. Zor El and Alura sent Astra with a 13 year old Kara, a baby Kal and an orphan baby Sam. But their pods got lost from each other. Kara landed in the US 24 years after Astra and Kal. Sam arrived in the US 3 years later. Kal was found by Jonathan and Martha Kent and raised in Smallville, Kansas. Astra just settled herself into having powers and ended up fiding Fort Rozz and took over as Guard of the prisoners to make up for what she had planned on Krypton. Unfortunately Non had died so had some of the others. Kara who was still 13 was found by her now grown cousin Kal-El known as Superman who took her to the Danvers in Midvale. Scientists Jeremiah and Eliza who had a daughter Alex. Sam was 3 years old when she was found by Patricia Arias who hid her pod in her barn and kept it a secret. That is who these heroes came to earth.


	2. Kara/Lena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some chapters may focus more on certain couples than others. Probably won't be in episode order either.

It had only been a week since Lena had been framed for breaking her mother and Metallo out of prison. After Kara had saved her in the warehouse she decided to tell Lena everything that she was Supergirl and that she liked her. Lena was shocked but not mad because they had only been friends a few months and she understood it was Kara's secret to tell and she needed the time to gain trust. Kara wasn't this shy bumbling mess, she was confident and knew what her feelings where. She had asked Lena on a date and the usually put together CEO started blushing and rambling Kara had found it cute and told Lena that, she blushed even more but said yes to the date. Kara smiled happily that she had maybe found her soulmate even though she knew some people probably were not going to be happy with it (cough James and Clark the asshats). 

Kara was sitting at her CatCo desk trying to figure out where to take Lena. She wanted it to be romantic but not to over the top on the first date, but to impress her as well. A lady like Lena deserved the best and Kara was damn well going to do everything she could to make sure she was treated like the lady she was.

She had a few ideas they would first start at the alien bar for a few drinks to help with the nerves, then they would go to dinner and after that she had arranged with the help of Hayden the viewing of a film under the stars with a blanket and basket of fruits, sparkling cider, some desserts Lena likes from Ireland and France. 

She picked Lena up at 6pm flew her to the alien bar where she introduced everyone to Lena. The aliens at the bar came over to her to thank her for saving them from Cadmus it made Lena cry. Kara wiped her tears out of her eyes and smiled lovingly at her. She ordered Lena a scotch and herself a club soda. After that they went to dinner ordered a salad for Lena and Kara ordered some potstickers and pizza, and two glasses of wine. After they talked and ate Kara told Lena she had one last place to to take her. Lena was surprised she figured that was the end of the date but then again she was with Kara who tended to be a surprise in different aspects of her life. She had certainly not expected to be dating an alien but she thought it was totally funny considering who her family was. But boy where they in for a surprise if they decided to come after Kara or her again. Kara had told Lena about the training Hayden had given and the protection against Kryptonite of all forms. When they got to the private place where the film was at Kara sat Lena down they sat and watched the old classic black and white film Lena loved the movie and she turned to look at Kara they gazed into each others eyes. Kara wanted to kiss her but decided not to on the first date she was a gentleman after all it was too soon but next date was a go. 

A week later they were going to enjoy a night in at Kara's apartment with takeout and movies but as soon as Kara decided to kiss her this strange thing appeared who turned out to be a 5th dimensional imp. He wanted to marry Kara who totally freaked out about the whole thing.

Kara said: "Who the hell are you?".

My name is Mr. Mxyzptlk and Kara Zor El I love you.

Kara had a disgusted look on her face thinking what the hell.

After time had gone by and Kara had defeated Mxy in the fortress of Solitude by tricking him into spelling his name backwards, she picked up Lena and they went out for dinner and drinks, spent about an hour at the alien bar and then went to Kara's apartment. 

They were standing close to the couch when Kara looked at Lena with a smile and suddenly pulled her closer to her. 

She asked Lena, "May I kiss you?" and Lena replied "yes please".

They kissed and Kara pushed Lena onto the the couch where they eventually led to much further activities in bed and Kara or Lena could be happier. 

When Lena woke up the next morning she was alone and different thoughts going through her had like was it that good or was it that bad, so she got up grabbed some of Kara's clothes and just as she was walking into Kara's living room and turned on the tv they were talking about how busy the day had been for Supergirl. Kara then flew into the apartment with roses and coffee for Lena.

Lena replied: "Such a gentleman." Kara smiled.

They kissed and Lena said:" I missed waking up with you and Kara frowned but kissed her and told her she would try and wake up with her next time and that she had a great time last night and how amazing it was. 

Lena had decided to take one day off of work and spend it with Kara touring the DEO for the first time. Kara had told Lena she wanted to show her the other part of her life and she was excited to see the place that kept Kara safe as they could. She was nervous because she was a Luthor after all and she knew curtain people didn't approve of her and probably never would. But it still warmed her heart to know Kara didn't care and took her anyway. 

Kara took Lena a tour of the DEO and suddenly there was these loud voices yelling!

Kara what the hell is she doing here! yelled Alex.

Kara, Miss Luthor isn't allowed to be here? said J'onn.

Kara was furious and yelled: "Why not cause all of you see her as a Luthor someone like her brother."

Kara she can't be trusted and what will Superman say. said Alex.

Kara said: I don't care what Jimmy fucking Olsen or Clark fucking Kent say about who I date, who I tell MY secret to or who I am friends with. If anyone has a problem with that they can take it up with me. It is my life this isn't a country with a dictatorship where it only revolves around the two of them. Alex I love you so much but sometimes you need to hear the cold hard truth you can be to controlling sometimes with me. So from now on you need to let me decide who I tell my secret to without any complaints and furthermore Lena knows my secret and we are dating and if any of you judge her again well I will stay away from here until you can accept it. 

Kara said: Oh and J'onn, if you want my help to continue here at the DEO then I will expect a check same as any agent here. If that is a problem just get me at least 2,000-3,000 a month for a food budget. I mean I'm only a reporter on a reporter salary. So please and thank you."

Kara looked at James and said: "Oh and if you want to continue being the Guardian I expect you to get training in combat. You only have a black belt but with aliens you still are not safe without it. Alex had to train, I had to train with powers, Winn needs some basic self defense training. Alex can train you she trained me. If you don't want to train then I will send you to earth 1 to train Oliver Queen who might just actually shoot you with an arrow to train you, just like he did Barry when he trained him. I'm not trying to be mean I just don't want you or Winn getting yourselves hurt or killed because the lack of proper training. Hayden was in the Marines and she still trains daily. Just at least 10 hours a week which is like two days a week that's all I ask from you and Winn. While Alex trains you two I will continue training Mon El. Hayden is working a red sun bracelet for me so I don't have to train in a kryptonite room anymore because even the radiation can be harmful over a period of time. Lena and her is also working a cure for the Daxamite lead allergy. Hayden is also going to start giving Lena some self defense training. So if you talk to your boyfriend Clark soon let him know that if he has a problem with my personal life then he can come here so I can kick his self righteous ass all the way back to Metropolis. Maybe if you all got to know Lena and instead of judging you could see her the way I do. Because if I had to make a choice between you or Lena well I don't think you will like my decision. She isn't your girlfriend anymore like she was in Metropolis. I will treat her the way you never did with love, honor, trust, respect, compassion, kindness, faithfulness and I will never ever lay my hand on her in that way. You jackass. Get training James before I decide to have Cat to send you back to Superman."

Kara said: "Come on Lena let's go on a date I suddenly feel like taking off today J'onn can shapeshift into me and if anything dangerous comes up I will know it. I think lunch sounds great right now so let me take you to Noonan's. Maybe we can get ice cream afterwards. 

"Okay," said Lena. 

Before Kara grabbed Lena by the hand she glared at Alex, James and J'onn and then flew out of the DEO with Lena in her arms.


	3. Daxamite Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhea is a back bitches and is a complete bitch.

Kara's POV

Months had gone by it was May now and Mon El's mom Queen Rhea had tricked Lena into building a portal so she could bring ships here. It was bad and getting worse by the minute. She had also kidnapped Mon El and Lena and I'm beyond pissed right now because Mon El has become my bestfriend a real man and hero like I new he could be. He was different than he originally was. One lesson Rhea is going to learn soon is you don't mess with people that I love. That is the only reason I'm working with Lillian (bitch) Luthor to help rescue Lena and Mon El from the ship. I know she will betray us so while Winn is working on the device to teleport, Hayden is going to help me with my fight against Rhea and get on that ship. 

Well that was close we got them off the ship now to get rid of Rhea once and for all I had to challenge her to trial by combat. I know she will not keep her word of fighting honestly at all and there will probably be some kryptonite so I will wear my protector. I also cannot wait to get my new suit that Lena, Winn and Hayden has been working on. They said it was going to be a lot different than the one I have now.

After rescuing them from the ship, Lena went to LCorp to work on a lead device with Winn to help get rid of the Daxamites. Unfortunately Mon El will have to leave so that is going to hurt me, but I know it will really hurt Winn because they are a couple. I'm so glad that their both okay though and Rhea didn't seriously hurt them. Ugh, I can't believe she was going to force them to get married gross. 

Once Mon El had been put in a pod and sent off into space I was back at the DEO with Alex, Maggie, Clark of all people, and Lena. Maggie and Alex had a talk, Clark and I had a talk, J'onn and I had a talk. So James is going to keep an eye out on Winn to make sure is doing okay. I mean a heartbreak hurts, I've been there with Lucy we just didn't work but we fell quick she left for a while and came back now we are friends again and were okay with that she is happy for Lena and I. Said she was glad we both had someone and that it wasn't her place to judge Lena because her dad was just as bad if not worse than Lillian and Cadmus.

I was standing on the balcony of the DEO looking up at the sky it was night time out. I was thinking about short life can be and all the things that happened over the past couple of days and how many times I had almost lost Lena. I knew what I had to do I know its quick but I had to. I heard Lena approach me and wrap her arms around me she could always make me relax and calm instantly.

Lena turned to me and said: I know you're going to be okay because the Danvers girls pull through and you will to. We will get through this together. I smiled because it was basically saying stronger together.

I turned toward her, took her gently by the hand, got on one knee and said: "Marry me, Lena". She was shocked she looked at me and said: "What?", I then said: "Seriously, marry me." She smiled and nodded her head yes. I got up and spun her around I had a fiance I was so happy I just knew that I would be okay with whatever came.

I quickly grabbed her around the waist and we flew to my apartment to celebrate with some food, wine and lots of love making. It was a perfect ending to a bad disaster. I couldn't help but smile.


	4. Flashbacks & Getting rid of two Asshats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So before we get into the Season 3 era I thought I would give you guys a flashback of how Kara met Hayden and they became friends and then was introduced to the rest of the gang.

Kara and Lena were our celebrating their engagement when Kara got a text from Alex asking where she was at.

Kara: Out with Lena why does it matter you don't like her anyway. 

Alex: Maggie and I are at your apartment ready for game night, you remember what that is right? Winn, Lucy, James and Clark should be here soon. Get here soon Kara so everyone doesn't have to wait. 

Kara: Fine but I didn't even know we were having a game night tonight. I mean maybe it will be good for us since everything that has happened these past few months. But Astra, Hayden and Lena are coming and I know you don't like them. So if you have a problem with them that is your own fault. My apartment, my friends. If you don't want them then you don't want me. Astra is my family and Hayden saved her life. 

Alex: Ugh, why do you have to complicate stuff so much can't you go one night without hanging out with Lena or Hayden. I'm your sister I was here way before Lena or Hayden. As for Astra well how can you really trust her after everything she has done. I don't and never will. 

Kara: So I just thought to make game night more interesting I would invite some more people. People that are from Earth 1 where Barry is from. It will be Barry Allen (Flash), Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramon, Iris West, Oliver Queen, his sister Thea, Laurel Lance, Felicity Smoak, and a group called the Legends who time travel Sara Lance (captain of the Waverider and White Canary, Mick Rory (Heatwave), Nate Heywood (Steel), Ray Palmer (Atom), Zari Tomaz, Amaya Jiwe (Vixen) and Jefferson "Jax" Jackson (one half of firestorm). They are my friends I made when I went there and helped Barry fight dominators a while back. 

Alex: Seriously going off to another earth without protection. You'll never learn will you.

Kara: Geez, Alex I took back up with me Hayden and Astra. Everyone lived and that is all that matters. 

Kara, Lena, Hayden and Astra arrived a few minutes later everyone was waiting. After about 10 minutes a blue portal opened in the living room scaring Winn, James, Clark, J'onn, Alex and Maggie. 

Kara said: "relax it's just Barry and the rest of them."

Barry was the first one through the portal followed by his team, team Arrow and Team Legends.

Barry said hi to Kara, Hayden and Astra and then hugged them. 

Thea said thanks for inviting us Kara we needed this. So why don't we all introduce ourselves to everyone else we don't know yet.

Okay said Barry.

Kara said I'll start I'm Kara Zor El Danvers known as Supergirl and this is my team Hank Henshaw in his DEO form or J'onn Jonzz as his Martian Manhunter form. J'onn suddenly transformed and a lot of others were shocked that he was a green martian. This is my sister Alex Danvers and her girlfriend Detective Maggie Sawyer, this my cousin Clark Kent or Kal El known as Superman and his boyfriend James Olsen, this my tech guy, suit maker and first best friend Winn Schott, this is Lucy Lane my ex and this is my fiancee Lena Luthor.

WHAT!!!! 

KARA YOU CAN'T REALLY BE SERIOUS BEING ENGAGED TO A LUTHOR OF ALL PEOPLE!! Yelled Alex, Clark and James. 

All the other heroes from team Arrow, Flash and Legends all congratulated them on their engagement. While Lucy, Winn and Maggie did the same. J'onn was between a rock and a hard place he was happy that Kara found love but at the same time didn't know whether he could trust Lena or not. 

Maggie replied by asking "When did it happen?". 

Lena said it was a total surprise it was right after the Daxamite invasion we where outside on the balcony of the DEO and we were talking and she just dropped to one knee and asked me to marry her. I was so shocked I couldn't speak and she said seriously Lena marry me. So I said yes and that was that. To me it was perfect. 

Kara said after Rhea kidnapped Lena and Mon El I spent time thinking about how short life is and just thinking about life without Lena wasn't a life I would ever want and I knew then that she was the one for me I think I knew when Clark and I first met her in her office the first time. I was so flustered it took me a minute to remember my own name. It was because of Lena that I decided to give being a reporter a chance. I mean Cat knew the entire time she showed me my resume and she had it written in big letters with a circle reporter. But when Lena thought my name should have been on the byline well it just clicked. 

Lena said Kara is also really smart and she told me about how she would be the youngest ever to join a science guild on Krypton and that she had to act normal and not so smart here but I told her she didn't have to hide that side of her from me and that I wouldn't judge her for being a genius. So from now on you guys are not going to get the shy, flustered Kara Danvers you are going to get the smart, confident Kara Zor El. 

Clark was furious at the news of the engagement and spoke up. He said, "You are making a mistake Kara marrying this woman. Who is the sister of my enemy." You are a disgrace to the house of El and as the head I can take that symbol and house from you if you don't end it right now."

The air was tense, Astra, Lena and Hayden sucked in a breath. Things were about to get ugly. 

Kara responded with a laugh, "Oh Kal El you wish you were the head of the house of El but since I'm older than you by Krypton's law I'm the head of the house of El even if we are not on Krypton anymore and if you don't believe then just fly to your little fortress and ask Kelex he will tell you who is the head of the house. It's me and you have no right to judge my life after you abandoned a scared 13 year old girl who couldn't even speak English because you didn't want to be burdened with me. You just gave me to random strangers even though I love them. You were my only family and you just gave me away like was I trash. You never even came to visit or call. To you it was like I didn't even exist. So when I found Aunt Astra and even though she was bad she was still family and was doing this for me. She has changed into a better person. Another thing is you are mad because I told Lena who I was and yet you tell James a complete stranger to me who I am without my permission and send him to National City to look after me like I need a babysitter and what did you expect me to fall madly in love with him. Ha joke's on you I've always been a lesbian and you would have known that if you had bothered to get to know me. What about judging someone on their last name Winn's dad is a murderer who put bombs in toys, look at Jeremiah working for Cadmus, general Lane, Medusa that my dad and your dad created, are families were just as bad as Lex and Lillian and yet you are judging Lena someone who as done nothing but help. Seriously what is wrong with you. I also told James he needed training if he is going to do this Guardian thing. Seriously you tell him to become a hero and all the training he has is a black belt. These aren't just humans but aliens as well he needs more than that. As for Hayden why any of you don't like her is beyond me she saved my aunt's life and that gained my trust instantly. She has inspired Astra to become a better person. I love you Clark because you are my family but until you can quit being an jackass and learn to accept my choices then you can just stay away. So with that said WOULD YOU GET YOUR JACKASS OUT OF MY APARTMENT AND BACK TO METROPOLIS AND STAY THERE UNTIL YOU GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF ASS AND START ACTING LIKE MY FAMILY THEN MAYBE I WILL HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH YOU. But before you leave one thing that needs to be addressed is James if I ever catch you putting your hands on another woman I will knock your ass out so hard your great grand kids will feel it. Are we clear on that good then GET THE HELL OUT!!!

After Clark and James left and the air was clear of the two asshats someone asked Kara how she met Hayden.

She said I was flying around doing patrol when I heard a familiar heartbeat and so I listened and followed it. As I got the where it was coming from I was confused because the last thing I remember was holding Astra's hands as she died. But when I landed at the warehouse and entered there she was and I was so shocked I didn't know what to do that is when I Hayden walked out and said she found Astra in her pod while she was flying in space and decided to save her life. She didn't know who she was at the time but then I told her she was my aunt and then I thanked for saving her life and giving me my family back. She said that family is the most important thing and that she would give anything to be able to bring her family back but she couldn't and so decided that since she didn't know the woman she could've had a family who missed her that should have her back. That's how we met and I'm grateful that she found her. 

Wow everyone said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big surprise coming for Kara in the next chapter.


	5. New Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big things happens in this chapter let the surprise and suspense begin.

Kara was sitting at her desk at Catco when Cat told her to come into her office and close the door.

Cat said," I've got some news to tell you and I think you might to sit down."

Kara said,"Miss Grant what is going on?"

Cat said, "So you know that Lois and I are in a relationship well she got offered a promotion in London and she accepted it." We are moving to England with Carter. So I got something to say I've watched you grow over the past few years and I want to say I'm proud of what you've accomplished. You have made very proud and so as a gift to you I'm making you the new owner of Catco and you are now the CEO congrats.

Kara sat there with her mouth open and in shock she thought she was dreaming. 

Kara said, "Why me Miss Grant?"

Cat said, I trust you to run this company honestly and keep it about what it supposed to be. I trust you to do the right things and make the right decisions. Hayden and I talked about it and she agreed you would be the right person to take over. I've sent James packing to Metropolis since she told me what happened at your apartment when you announced your engagement to Lena and congratulations on that by the way. Anyway this comes with great benefits higher pay, better medical, vacation time. You will need to pick someone to be a co-CEO for when you need to take time off for certain things. We both know that I know you're Supergirl. So thank you for all the help. One other thing is that we expect you and Lena to come and visit in London sometime. We will send you are new address once we get settled in. 

Cat said, "I've got one question, do you accept this?"

Kara said, "Yes I will make you proud Cat."

Cat said, "I know you will because you already have."

Kara said," thank you Cat.

Cat said, "You are welcome Kara. 

Cat said, "Now go on and tell your fiancee the news. You can take the rest of the day off as well."

Kara said," Thanks Cat" and the she left to go tell Lena the news.

Kara went LCorp to tell Lena the news of her new job. She was nervous but excited at the same time. This was a big responsibility but she new she would have Lena to guide her through being a CEO since she herself was one. She couldn't wait to see the looks on everyone's faces. James had heard Miss Grant was leaving and thought he was going to get the job the egotistical ass. I can't wait to see his face once he finds out that I'm his boss now. He still works here as a photographer. Maybe this will finally get him back to Metropolis with the other egotistical ass name Clark Kent.

Kara landed on the balcony outside Lena's office but she used her x-ray vision and didn't see Lena. The balcony door was unlocked so she went on into the office and sat down on the couch and waited for her. 

When Lena came back from her meeting she was not expecting her fiancee to be sitting on her office couch. She went over to Kara and kissed her and sat down in her lap. 

Lena said, "Darling, what are doing here?"

Kara said, "Well Cat gave me a promotion at work and told me to and tell you so I could get some advice from you."

Lena said, "What position did she offer you?" 

Kara said, "She offered me CEO, she wants me to be the big boss because Lois got offered a job in London so they accepted it and are moving there. I accepted the job offer and signed a new contract. I'm going to need you're advice on how to run a business since you are a CEO."

Lena said,"Wow CEO that is wonderful darling I'd be honored to help you figure it out. I don't really think you need it though because you are smart enough to do it. I'm sure you've watched Cat do it all these years and you've probably sat in on her meetings, but I will help you any way I can to make you comfortable."

Kara said,"Thank you my love, that means a lot to me. Now how bout we have game night and tell everyone about my new job. I can't wait to see their reactions especially the two asses."

Lena just laughed and said,"Off course we can have game night at your apartment." 

Kara said,"Okay well I'll invite everyone. We can have it tomorrow night. We need to get drinks and snacks."


	6. Game Night, Job announcements and Baby News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will everyone's reactions be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be hugs, tears, shouting and more. Let the chaos begin. 
> 
> So I don't think I will use quotation's anymore just because I'm not that concerned about it. But I will continue to make it easy to read. I will try to be entertaining and stay on the story line. Like I said so of this will be canon and some will not. We be getting in season 3 soon with the introduction of Sam and Ruby.
> 
> Since Lena isn't buying Catco in this story Sam still comes to take on the job as CFO at LCorp. Eve is Kara's assistant and will not be bad in this story like she was in canon because I love Eve. Yes everyone at Catco knows who Kara really is and Lucy is the Assistant Director at the DEO while J'onn is the Director and Lucy is also the lawyer for Catco when needed.

It was Friday night and Kara, Lena, Hayden, Astra, Nyssa, Diana, Alex, Maggie, Winn, J'onn, James, Clark and Lucy were all in Kara's apartment getting ready for game night. They had all kinds of drinks such as beer, wine, scotch, tequila, bottles of juice and bottles of water. They also had a lot of food pizza, wings, chips, m&m's, salsa, potstickers, popcorn and chinese takeout. 

The games they were going to play was monopoly, life, twister, trivial pursuit if they had the time, but if not they would stick with monopoly first. What nobody knew except Kara, Lena, Hayden, Astra, Nyssa and Diana was that Cat and Lois was coming later on since Carter has the special watch he could go to bed and stay by himself and if he needed anything Kara would go to him. 

This will also be the first time Lois and Lucy have been around each other in a very long time and she doesn't even know her sister is in a relationship with Cat or moving to England. It will also be the first time Cat has been around any of the superfriends for a long period of time. Lois has changed Cat for the better. 

So after everyone got settled and it was decided to start with Monopoly. They split off into pairs, Kara/Lena, Astra/Nyssa, Hayden/Diana, Alex/Maggie/, Clark/James and Lucy/Winn. J'onn decided to sit and be the food/drink server and referee because he knew chaos usually happens at game nights.

It had been about an hour into game night when there was a knock on the door. 

Kara knew it was Lois and Cat so she let them in. Almost everyone was shocked that they were there.

Lucy said", Lois what are you doing here?"

Lois said,"Well Kara invited us and would be rude not come. Plus I have some news to share after Kara shares her news with you guys." 

They all looked at Kara and said, "What is she talking about what news?"

Kara said, "Well yesterday Cat called me into her office and told me somethings and offered me a promotion which I accepted and signed a new contract." 

Alex said, "What new job Kara?"

Kara said, "Cat offered me the position of CEO at Catco so I'm the boss now since she is leaving. I accepted the job and I start Monday." 

"You're lying Kara you aren't qualified to be a CEO, that position is mine and I will be the CEO tell her Cat" said James. 

Cat was pissed she walked right over to James and said, "Mr. Olsen I've had long talks to Kara about you attitude and I don't appreciate the way you treat her or anyone at Catco, I've had several complaints of harassment from others and Kara is not lying I gave her the job yesterday I've been grooming her for the spot the past year its why I pushed her so hard. She is dedicated, loyal, respectful, trustworthy, dependable and she does what is asked of her. She has contacts you don't, she several PhD's and you don't, by earth standards her IQ would be close to 200 which would make her the smartest person in the room. Even Lena knows Kara is smarter than her but she doesn't show it cause doesn't want to take that away from her. Hayden will be the second in charge if Kara has other things she needs to take care of like being Supergirl for instance and before any of you say anything bad to Kara about keeping her secret I've known mostly the whole time and so has everyone else at Catco but nobody says anything since they know how important she is and that she has loved one just like they do. I would never do anything to put her family in harms way just for a secret identity. Kara has helped me become a better person and I've made her a better hero because she comes to me a lot of times as Supergirl to get advice. If you still need me when I'm gone just call me an I'll answer I'm always there for you Kara."

Lois said, "Now that is out of the way the news I've got is that Cat and I've have been in a relationship for a year, I got offered a job in London and we are moving there with Carter that is why she offered Kara the CEO job. Which I thinks she be amazing at and just like Cat said if you need any advice Kara you are welcome to come talk to either of us." 

Kara said, "So James you can either accept that I'm your boss now and come to work Monday or you can come in clear your desk and go back to the Daily Planet because I'm not going to sit around and deal with your crap all the time. I've got more important things to do than listen to you bitch." 

Astra spoke up and said, "I'm so proud of you little one I'm sure you'll do amazing at your new job I can't wait to come and see you be the big CEO." 

Alex, Maggie, Winn, Lucy and J'onn we shocked but proud of Kara she deserved it she works hard. 

It has also been 6 weeks since Kara and Lena had gotten engaged. Which they had celebrated by making love. Which lead to something nobody had expected.

Lena said, "Um I have something I need to say as well and I figured since everyone is here I might as well do it now. So it has been six weeks since Kara asked me to marry her and well I'm just found out earlier today some news."

Kara said, "What is the news my love?"

Lena said, "Well I didn't really have a meeting yesterday when you came to my office to tell me the news of your new job. I was sick and so I went to the doctors and they done some test and well um, I'm pregnant."

Kara sat there shocked trying to get her brain working again. Once she shook of the cob webs and was able to move and talk again she rushed over to Lena and took her in her arms and held her close.

Kara said, "Are you sure, really absolutely pregnant?" and Lena nodded her head yes.

Kara started crying as did everyone else especially Astra. Kara let go of Lena got on her knees put her head to Lena's stomach and tried to listen to see if she could hear a heartbeat yet. She could hear a faint little heartbeat with her super hearing but knew that an ultrasound wouldn't be able to pick it up yet. She got up looked at Lena and had the biggest smile on her face and just beyond giddy with happiness.

Kara said,"I can hear a faint heartbeat and you really probably hate me during the pregnancy and a lot of us but you can guarantee that you are going to be taken care of. I'm going to take care of you both of you and protect you. So I'll probably be more overprotective and if you want to yell or cuss just go head but I'm not losing either of you. You are my world Lena and now so is the little part of you that is growing inside of you. That is half you and half me. I know you are probably scared to death thinking about not being a good mother because you didn't have one but I believe in you one hundred percent because like I've told you before you are good, kind, caring, but you are also protective of people you consider family and so that is why you will be a good mother, plus you will have plenty of help. You don't have to do this alone. I'm just so happy Lena I can't wait to be a mom and share everything I know with our baby. I hope it looks like you. Rao I love you so much"

Lena couldn't speak she just sat there in Kara's arms and cried she was just happy and emotional (stupid hormones). She was scared out of her mind about being a mother but with everything Kara just said she knew she would be okay. 

She looked at Kara who was looking at her with a look that took her breath away. She finally controlled her breathing and heart rate and said,"Thank you darling, I am scared but I think I will be okay with your help. Just let me stay in arms a little longer." Kara just held her tighter and put her hand on Lena's stomach and smiled wider than anyone had ever seen. 

It was getting late so everyone congratulated them and left. After everyone was finally gone Kara used her superspeed to clean up the place while Lena was taking a shower. After she took shower they laid on the bed Kara held Lena and they both drifted off to sleep picturing what their baby would like.

**Author's Note:**

> Hints of next chapters.


End file.
